


First Impressions

by smolraph



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolraph/pseuds/smolraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Simon hears Raphael, it’s over the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears, as he dangles several feet above the ground. The voice is low and smooth, and Simon wonders what such a beautiful voice is doing, belonging to someone so cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> The Saphael Network: Challenge #3: Firsts.  
> ↳ Simon’s first impressions

**Sound //** the first time Simon hears Raphael, it’s over the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears, as he dangles several feet above the ground. The voice is low and smooth, and Simon wonders what such a beautiful voice is doing, belonging to someone so cruel.

Over the weeks that follow, Simon gets to know that voice intimately, it’s highs and lows, as it berates him in training and soothes away his nightmares. It haunts him even when he sleeps. Now Simon understands.

**Sight //** the first time Simon sees Raphael, he’s petrified. He doesn’t recognize him, too busy tripping over his own feet as he retreats as far away as he can. The boy in front of him is inhumanely beautiful, the face of an angel even, but it’s twisted with something close to disgust. Simon wonders what such an innocent face is doing, belonging to someone so evil.

It turns out that face is capable of so much more though. He watches that face as it scrunches up in confusion during one of his many rants, and he watches it as it stretches into a smile – an image that will forever be burned into Simon’s mind. Now Simon understands.

**Touch //** the first time Simon touches Raphael, he’s freezing. Camille had been all over him, fingers sharp and demanding, but he hadn’t noticed just how cold she was, too high on her touch. He notices it when Raphael touches him though, just how cold his alabaster skin is. Simon wonders what such an electrifying touch is doing, belonging to someone so lifeless.

It turns out that while Raphael’s touch may be cold, it’s softer than Camille’s, less forceful. Those aren’t hands made for hunting and seducing, those are hands made for providing and for prayer. The next time Raphael touches him, Simon latches on, swallowing bile as he realizes he can’t feel the cold. Raphael is unerringly patient as he watches Simon trace the shape of his fingers. He may be turned, but he’ll never forget the feeling of the sun on his skin, or the sensation of Raphael’s cold hand under his own. Now Simon understands.

**Smell //** the first time Simon smells Raphael, the other has a knife pressed against his neck, and his body pressed against his back. He smells sweet to Simon, the kind of smell that lingers in the air afterwards and makes you want to follow it for more. Simon wonders what such an intoxicating smell is doing, belonging to someone so vile.

The smell gets stronger once Simon is reborn, and he gets dirt under his nails as he claws his way to the surface to breathe it in. The scent lingers on Raphael’s clothes, overwhelming Simon when he presses his nose to the fabric and breathes it in. Simon knows he would recognize that smell anywhere. Now Simon understands.

**Texture //** the first time Simon feels Raphael’s skin, he’s trying to stop the other from taking his life. His hands feel so human underneath Simon’s own, flush with youth. Simon wonders what such soft skin is doing, belonging to someone so coarse.

Simon gets used to the feelings of that skin under his fingertips, hands scrabbling for purchase during training. He gets used to feeling it too, as he cups the others cheek, and soothes away creases, pulling the other out from his nightmares. Now Simon understands.

**Taste //** the first time Simon tastes Raphael, it’s an accident. He hasn’t even been at the hotel a full week, but the other is already pushing him to his limit in training. He doesn’t mean to lash out, clumsy with his anger, as his fangs graze the others arm. Simon wonders what such a delicious taste is doing, belonging to someone so bitter.

He’s wrong though, because he gets another taste of the other as he kisses the tears off his face, as he recounts how he was turned. He tastes him again as he kisses the sweat from his brow, there from exertion as he protects his clan once again. He tastes him again when he kisses him for the first time, sweet and slow, and now Simon understands – first impressions aren’t always right.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm busy with exams right now, but this wrote itself! i'm trying something different too, so i hope everyone enjoys <3


End file.
